


Good Boy

by superandroid17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superandroid17/pseuds/superandroid17
Summary: What happens to Prompto after he Falls off the train? Who takes him in? Will his friends come and save him?





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my lovely girlfriend who is a dirty Ardyn lover. I'm not well versed in the FF franchise, so please bear with me if there are any mischaracterizations or plot holes. I hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> Also I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise, nor do I own any rights to any of their games. Please don't sue me!

“Noctis, NO!!” I yelled, but it was already too late. I felt the rush of wind around my body as I fell from the train. I barely got to take one last look at Noctis on the train as my body plummeted to the ground below me.

When I made impact with the earth below me all the wind was knocked out of my lungs and it was difficult to get a full breath in. ‘My ribs really hurt.’ There was a ringing in my ears as I tried to push myself up, but my shoulder was in so much pain. Everything hurt to be quite honest. I weakly dropped my body back to the ground. The weight of my body kicking up dust from the ground. The sounds of the train faded away as I took one last look and saw the locomotive speeding away into the horizon. Noctis really left me. Everything started fading to black and I eventually fell into unconsciousness.  
_____________________________________________________________________

The ground was moving below me- wait! No, I’m moving. I felt gravel and rocks scraping against my back and arms as I finally registered that I was being drug by my feet. I tried to lift up my head to get a look at the person taking me away. But every voluntary movement of my body took all the energy I had so I ended up fading out again.

I hear the sounds of chains above my head and GOD, my left shoulder hurts like a motherfucker. What the fuck is going on? I try to fight against the two dark figures on each side of me, chaining me to the wall. It’s very dimly lit in the room so it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I’m still trying to wiggle myself free but one of the dark figures pins me against the wall to keep me still. I let out yelp of pain. ‘Yeah… my ribs are definitely bruised if not totally broken.’ I think to myself. I realize I’m in no shape to fight anyone and escape.

“Who are you? Where’s Noctis? LET ME GO!!”  
I start yelling at the figures around me and start hurling insults at everyone in the room until a hand roughly grabs my chin and forces me to face the person before me.

“It’s so good to see you again.”  
It’s that guy who’s the reason I even ended up here. His name is Ardyn, right?

“What do you want?” I try to sound tough, but honestly I’m really scared. I’m all alone and there is no one here to save me this time.

“What do I want? Isn’t it clear? I already have what I want.” A deep chuckle resonates throughout the dark room. It sends chills down my spine and I am filled with a sense of heavy dread.

With a slight motion of his free hand, Ardyn signals for the figures to leave, all the while maintaining eye contact with me. His amber eyes have a sinister darkness that I can’t look away from. He’s still holding my face and leans in closer to me. I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face.

“Now with everyone out of our way, we’re gonna take our time really getting to know each other.” He whispers low enough for just me to hear even though were the only two people in the room right now.

“That’s what you think, but Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio are already looking for me. And when they find you, you’re done for.” I force myself to believe the words coming out of my mouth but there’s still a trickle of doubt in my voice. He must of heard it because Ardyn lets go of my face and starts laughing as if I told him a funny joke. He doesn't take me seriously. 

“You really think they’re your friends? A friend wouldn’t knock you off a train. They’re probably relieved that you’re gone.” The smile had faded from his face, his eyes still boring into mine. “It’s just you and me now, darling. Get used to it.” With that Ardyn stepped away from me and left me in the darkness.  
______________________________________________________________________

It was too dark for my eyes to see anything in the room around me. Complete silence as well. It was like being in a sensory deprivation tank aside from the clanging chains digging into my skin and the pain radiating throughout my whole body.  
‘They’ll find me, I know they will. We’ve been friends for years they wouldn’t just leave me like that.’  
I repeat these thought in my head over and over again so that I’ll have something to help me keep my sanity. But. It’s hard to shake off what Ardyn said to me.

“Fuck!” I curse myself for letting that man get in my head like that. ‘Don’t feed into his mind games, Prompto. It’s what he wants. Your friends will find you, you’re stronger than this!’  
______________________________________________________________________

When you’re left in a very dark room with minimal stimuli and human interaction, the concept of time and reality deteriorates and everything blends together. What felt like a minute could have easily been five hours. And what you think was a single day could have been a full week. When you’ve been looking at darkness for long periods of time, your brain creates things for you to see. Sometimes I see faces. Some familiar, others are inhuman and grotesque. It’s hard to keep a level head when you’re forced into complete solitude.  
Sometimes someone will come in and feed me bread and water. I used to ask them who they were and where I was. They never answered. So I stopped asking. 

After who knows how long, Ardyn shows his face again. He’s holding a torch in one hand and what looks like to be a bowl in another. He hangs the torch up on the wall so that the room is slightly illuminated. 

“So how are we doing this fine morning?”  
I didn’t even know it was daytime.

He approaches me and as he gets closer I get a better look at what’s in his hand. It’s a bowl with soapy water and a rag in it. ‘Please don’t tell me-’

“It seems as though someone has been lacking in personal hygiene, allow me to help.” He does a slight bow as he states this, a smile on his lips. Setting the bowl down between us he gets closer to me and puts his hands on my shirt.

“No! What are you doing?! STOP!” 

With one swift motion of his hands, Ardyn rips my tank top in half down the middle.

“Now, now my dear boy, I can’t allow my toy to be so. . . Filthy. “  
There was a dark glimmer in his eyes as he emphasized the last word. His eyes filled with hunger. He pulls out a knife from his back pocket and cuts off the rest of my tank top without having to undo the chains on me. From there he slowly drags the knife down the center of my chest past my navel, and right to where my pants start, there is a thin red welt left by the blade. 

“My, your body is absolutely magnificent.” he murmurs while tracing the welf he left on my chest. I involuntarily shudder at the skin contact and I’m filled with dread.

“No need to be scared my boy, I will take good care of you.” 

It’s almost as if he’s responding to my thoughts. With a quick flick of his wrists he cuts my belt and my pants fall a little bit. I’ve lost a bit of body mass from the bread and water diet that I’ve been on. 

Setting down the knife, Ardyn uses both free hands to lightly caress the sides of my body, minding the bruises that have turned a sickly looking green/ yellow color. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down on my lips as hard as possible as to make sure not one whimper escapes from my mouth. I can feel the warmth of his hands travel down to my hips. He leans in close to me and whispers

“ It’s just the two of us here right now, don’t be shy.” His hair tickles the side of my cheek and he leans away from me. I open my eyes and I watch him kneel down before me, hands undoing the button of my jeans. I start trying to kick him off but I really can’t put up much of a fight with how little energy I have. Ardyn waits for me to tire myself out and I go limp, accepting defeat. I choose to look up and away from the situation before me as I hear the zipper of my pants being undone.

“Go to your happy place, Prompto.” I coach myself. It’s all I can do to keep my sanity at this point.

“Boy, there is no happy place for you to go to anymore. It’s just you and me now.” Putting a hand on my thigh as he says this. I look down at him and there is a look of absolute truth in his eyes, it scares me. I don’t have anything to say back so I just let him continue pulling down my pants, also removing my shoes along the way. 

“Please don’t.” my voice sounds so broken. The last bit of clothing I have left is my underwear.

“You wouldn’t be clean unless I can clean All of you, Prompto.” He lightly chides me. Is this some sick game of House? 

Without any warning Ardyn rips off my boxers much like he did with my shirt and I was left completely open to him. Shame and all.

“See, that wasn’t that bad now was it, love?”

Ardyn grabs the rag from the bowl and stood up. He begins cleaning my arms which are still tied up above my head. I feel the droplets of water slide down my arms and down my back. I'm completely silent as the man bathes me, but my mind is screaming. He moves onto my chest and my neck and I do everything in my power to not cry. ‘Noctis will come for me. They’ll come for me.” I chant this in my mind, It’s the only thing that’s keeping my shit together, but I am at my absolute limit. 

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Ardyn asks as if were having a quiet Sunday brunch, it's sickening.

“ When Noctis comes, we’ll make sure you’ll never be able to spread your sick, vile ways again.”

“I see, so we’re still holding on to fantasies that will never be.” Ardyn quietly states. He sets the rag down and stands up.

He roughly grabs me by the neck and I can feel his fingernails digging into my skin. I’m desperately gasping for air and it feels like my head's gonna explode. His face is a mere centimeters from mine, all I can see are his eyes and his scleras are pitch black, it makes his amber eyes glow in the dimly lit room. His voice holds so much venom in it, it frightens me. 

“Your friends don’t want anything to do with you. You think they’re gonna save you? LOOK AROUND! No one is here for your rescue. Face it. You’re naked, beaten, and most of all, you’re MINE. You were never their friend. You’re just a Magitek reject that they got stuck with. I did you all a favor by taking you away.” Ardyn stepped away from me and released my neck right before I pass out from lack of oxygen. I’m finally able to get a gasp of air in and my lungs are burning. There’s also tears streaming down my eyes, but I don’t know if it’s from being choked or being told the harsh truth. Either way I break down sobbing and shaking while Ardyn continues cleaning me as if he hadn’t just torn my soul apart.

“My boy, you know I only do this because I care for you.” His voice carries an uncharacteristic softness to it. He dips the rag back into the water and wrings it out. The cool touch of the cloth returns to my skin and tears are still streaming down my face but I am completely numb inside. 

I’ve been alone my whole life. Having “friends” was a cheap attempt at making myself feel like I belonged. But the truth is I never belonged anywhere. I never belonged with Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, or Magitek. I was a reject everywhere. Utterly unneeded. My eyes burned as more tears filled my eyes, Ardyn was right. I let him continue washing me.

“I’m sorry I was so brash,” Ardyn spoke up again after a moment of silence. “But I wanted you to see the truth.” He’s running the rag over my feet as he speaks.  
“I’ve always had your best interest in mind, you know that right?” His touches to my skin are soft, always careful of the bruises on my body, he avoids hurting me. He cares.

I nod and let him continue cleaning me in silence.  
______________________________________________________________________

“Are you okay with letting me clean the rest of you?” Ardyn asks. It takes a second to register what he’s asking, but when it hits I turn a deep crimson.  
“A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will suffice.” Ardyn maintains eye contact with me as he speaks. I'm completely frozen in place. I’m scared to say no, but I don’t really wanna say yes either.

“ . . . I’m going to take your silence as a ‘yes’ and carry on.” He says cooly. I start to protest but he looked at me with that same hunger in his eyes and I immediately shut my mouth.

Everything moves in slow motion. I watch him dip the rag in the water again and wring it out. Water droplets fall from the rag back into the bowl, creating ripples in the water. With the rag in one hand, Ardyn uses the other to grab my leg from underneath my thigh and exposes me more than I’m already am. The rag gently runs against my scrotum and I let out a choked whimper. 

“It’s okay darling, no need to hide how good it feels.” He’s trying to make me feel comfortable but I'm still humiliated.

He continues running the cool rag around my nether regions and I start to breath heavily. This man has no shame. He runs the rag along my shaft, painfully slow in fact. Fucking sicko. But I’m really no better than him because I can’t help but get hard at the stimulation on my cock. I’m moaning with each stroke at this point.

“Good boy, let me hear more of your beautiful voice.” Ardyn is grinning at me and there’s a twinkle in his eyes.

This whole situation is fucked up to be quite frank. This disgusting man who has kidnapped me and taken me hostage is gently giving me a bath and jerking me off and I can’t help but be turned on by it. I pretty much am Ardyn’s slave now.

I'm breathing heavily and it feels like the room is a sauna right now. At this point Ardyn has ditched the rag and is full on jerking me off. He uses his thumb to rub over the sensitive slit of my head and uses my pre-come as a lubricant. He starts to get bolder and licks his tongue from the bottom of my shaft to the tip. My skin is on fire and I tilt my head back letting out a shaky gasp. I’m getting close to coming as fucked up as the situation is. I start bucking my hips instinctively and Ardyn suddenly stops. I groan in discontent as I feel cold air hit my still hard cock.

“I think it’s my turn to have fun.” Ardyn stands up, I look down and see that he’s just as hard as I am. I meet his gaze and see a lustful hunger in his eyes and it sends another shiver down my spine. Not quite just fear, but also excitement. He reaches behind me and releases the chain that was holding my arms up. My arms fall in front of me as my wrists are still bound together. My left shoulder still hurts like a bitch but at least my muscles can finally relax a bit.

“Get down on your knees.” He demands. His eye contact does not falter one bit. I stand there dumbfounded. Going too slow for his taste, Ardyn grabs me by the back of my hair and pulls me down. The pain automatically makes me submit and I drop to my knees like I was dead weight.

I'm eye level to the bulge being confined in Ardyn’s black, dusty trousers. His hand still gripping my hair, he shoves my face closer to his crotch.

“I want you to get to work. Now.” He does not like to mess around. I’ve never sucked anyone off let alone my own kidnapper so I was a bit scared. Ardyn pulls my hair again as a signal to ‘get on with it’ I lift my shaky hands up to the belt on his pants, and nervously undo them. I look up at Ardy and he’s intently watching me as i work on getting his pants undone. As I undo his zipper I see that he isn’t wearing any underwear, I guess that makes things easier. I lower his pants and his cock springs free. He’s thick and pretty decent sized and there’s burgundy hair around the bottom of the shaft. I take another look at Ardyn and make eye contact with him, he pushes my face towards his dick with one hand and holds his dick with the other. I open my mouth and get my first taste of him. He’s salty with sweat and smells like the earth and must, it could be worse honestly. 

Not one to be a gentle lover, Ardyn tries to force me to deep throat him. I choke and gag on his thick cock and I feel my eyes tearing up again. 

“Relax and try to open your mouth wider.” His voice is husky and ladened with lust. I try to follow the directions given to me. I didn’t realize how stiff my shoulder were so I drop them a bit and take a deep breath in. He shoves his member down my throat again and I can’t help but gag a bit, but this doesn’t slow him down. He thrusts his hips at a steady pace and I learn to breath with his motions, he’s essentially facefucking me at this point and my jaw hurts from having to hold it open so wide for so long. He’s softly caressing my hair at this point and praises me.

“What a good boy.” He breathlessly moans, sweat forming at the temples of his forehead.  
“Just like that, I knew you were a fast learner.” The praises he gives me makes me feel a bit lighter. I’m more eager to continue making him happy. He grips my hair once more but not rough like before. He pulls himself out from my mouth. A long line of saliva connecting from my bottom lip to dick.

“Stand up, Darling.” I shakily stand up. My knees sting from kneeling on them for so long.  
“Now turn around.” He makes a circular motion with his finger and I hesitantly do as he says. I’m facing the wall and then one of Ardyn’s hands grips my hip and pulls me forward and the other hand pushes the top of my back, forcing me to place my hands against the wall the keep my balance. ‘Ohhh’ It dawns on me what he wants to do next.  
Ardyn slides his hand down my back and to my entrance.

“Please” I weakly whimper, I don’t know if it’s in protest for him to hurry up. I’m still hard and it’s borderline painful, I need release soon. Apparently Ardyn does too because I hear him spit into his hand and start rubbing himself. I squeeze my eyes shut and I can feel him push against my ass. I reflexively clench since the feeling is so foreign to me. 

“It’s only gonna hurt more if you don’t relax, he cups the bottom of my ass cheek as he says this. I let out a shaky breath and I force myself to relax. Slowly his head enters, it really stings and I need a few moments to relax again and adjust to the size. He pushes himself into me a bit more. I let out a sharp hiss and bang my hands against the wall.

“It’s okay, love. Only a little bit more.” he’s rubbing my tailbone in circular motions as he shoves the rest of himself in me. I cry out in pain, and I thump my forehead against the cool wall in front of me. 

“That’s my boy,” I can hear the smile in Ardyn’s voice. He pulls his hips back and snaps them back forward at a slow pace. The pain is agonizing at first, but with each thrust it feels better and better. He grabs a fist full of my hair again and pulls back, forcing me to arch my back so that he can fuck me at a better angle. All you can hear in the room are our moans and skin slapping against each other. 

“Aah, fuck!” I harshly whispered, there’s a shock of electricity that shoots through me, Ardyn’s found my sweet spot. He hits it over and over again at a faster pace. My moans turn into mewls of ecstasy and I’m sounding like the village whore at this point.

“Mmmm, what a good boy you are, Prompto.” He breathes heavily in my ear. He kisses me along my neck and bites me where my neck and shoulder meet, and I tilt my head so that he has easier access. The smell of sex and must is in the air and I am absolutely enthralled by it. While still pounding me with little to no mercy Ardyn asks me

“Who do you belong to, Prompto?” He pulls my hair a bit tighter.

“A- *huff* A-Ardyn!” I say between gasps of air.

“That’s my good boy!” He starts thrusting his hips harder and more erratically, he’s getting close. With a final thrust of his hips, he bites down on my neck as hard as he can, my skin breaks and I start bleeding. I can feel him come inside me. My hair is sticking to my forehead as I let out a sigh. Ardyn pulls out of me and I can feel the semen dripping down between my thighs. I feel disgusting, but I'm still hard. With ardyn still leaning on me he uses his hand to jerk me off and I come on his hand. He lifts himself off of me and I can hear him dip his hand in the bowl of water to clean off my seed. I turn around and collapse to the floor, still short of breath. With his hands now clean, Ardyn cups my face gently.

“Who do you belong to again?” He looks down at me.

“You, Ardyn.” I whisper.

“Good boy.”

 

End.


End file.
